Rashna
Character Information Name: Rashna Class: Paladin Alignment: '''Chaotic/Good Backstory '''Midnight is upon us. I sing a tale of beginnings. The Law was broken, and the wretched cross between an Angel of Ahura Mazda and a Demon of Ahriman was thrown beyond death, into the Void. He was not given a chance at life. He was not even given the mercy of death. There, though, the spawn of Order and Chaos did not cease to exist; no, he thrived, for the Void knew of him, and was merciful, as none else had been. He was spirited back to the land between, in a realm known as Astoria, and there was switched out with a still-born babe, and left as a changeling. The Void had placed a glamour upon the child, and his storming eyes and yet flightless wings were unknown to the world, as they were to the child himself. The child had been given to a family of poor nobles, who's luck had slowly left them, leaving them with enough to live, but nought else, but the memories of a better time. They named the child Khanvant, which means "shining," for he shone with light both day and night, and they themselves were named Siavash and Mahyer. As Khanvant, or as they called him, Anva, grew, they taught him all that they knew: from the histories of the land, to the legends of heroes past; from the ways of the earth, to the ways of the mind; and from the deadly arts of war, to the merciful arts of healing. The glamour never wavered, and so Anva and his parents never knew of his true heritage, but those who watched from the highest heights and the lowest depths saw, and they knew, and on the day of Anva's sixteenth celebration of life, the day of passage, Anva's true father, Erach, descended from the Light, and his true mother, Adar, ascended from the depths, and terrible was their presence upon Astoria. Order and Chaos met once more, but this time, no life was made, only death, and Siavash and Mahyer were torn from life as the last leaf of Autumn is torn from the branch by Winter's fierce wind. There was no joy in the eyes of Erach, nor delight in the eyes of Adar, as there were sixteen years ago (Author's note: Yes, no pregnancy. We're talking about angels and demons here, don't be all that surprised!). No, only woe fell as tears from Erach's once brilliant eyes, and sorrow extinguished the once terrifying flames of Adar's being; the Law was the Law and this was the day of their atonement. At seeing his beloved parents cut down, Khanvant's glamour was shattered, and forth sprung the young avenger in all his glory. His wings were like those of his father, though instead of alabaster, they shone silver, while his terrible horns were alike to his mother's, though in place of ebony, they were a smoky obsidian. Lightning shone from his storming eyes, and the winds sang a song of tragedy as he looked on at his true parents, yet unknowing. Then he spoke, and as thunder his voice rent the air: "The Law is the Law. You have stolen the lives of my parents and so your own lives are mine.” So saying, a sword of pure lightning struck from his hands, and vengeance most sorrowful was had, for at that moment, the sun fell on the day of his passage, and his time as an earthly human was over. The Void whispered the truth into his mind, and in agony, he cried out as the wounded falcon, as loud as the hawk, and as piercing as the eagle. Long did it hover in the air, for the call of the kite’s mourning is that that lasts the longest, and in that moment, did he attempt to rend himself; to sunder the woe that was he, but the Void in all its might did stop him, for he was the Void’s own. There, he made a sword of his demonic mother’s horns and talons, and angelic father’s wings, tempered in the heart’s blood of his earthly caretakers, and forged with his lightning swift, and then, set off - the Void’s whispering forever in the back of his mind. Sometimes the unearthly whispers drive him mad, and other times induce a deadly calm, but forever after his name was changed by his actions. Khanvant of the Shining Soul was gone, and left was Rashna, Swift as the Storm, for Justice was all that remained, his blade, Advi, by his side. Now Rashna roams Astoria, an Emissary of the Void. He joined the ignoble House Vorto, though due to differences between him and their Iron Church, they have split ways. This is the tale. I sing again when the sun rises beyond the horizon. (Past form of Arshad) Category:Character Profile